A House of Many Doors
Summary Welcome to the House. You are not welcome. Explore the House, a parasite dimension that steals from other worlds, in a train that scuttles on mechanical legs... You are an explorer, poet and spy, launching yourself into the unknown in search of adventure. Rig an election in the city of the dead. Visit a village lit by the burning corpse of a god (careful not to inhale the holy smoke). Sell your teeth to skittering spider-things for a moment in their library. Over 90 bizarre locations await discovery in the dust and the dark. A House of Many Doors is a 2D exploration RPG that takes inspiration from Sunless Sea, China Mieville, Planescape: Torment and Italo Calvino's Invisible Cities. It features over 300,000 words of branching original story and over 770 trillion bad poems. - The Steam Page Description Power of the Verse A House of Many Doors has an incredibly weird world and cosmology, which results in many weird characters and powers. The Gods in the verse usually sit in power around mountain level, with the sanctioned Gods much more powerful. Every single one of these Gods naturally have type 5 immortality, on top of whatever other kind they may individually have. However, the meer presence of mortals negate type 5 immortality, and basically every other kind of immortality has a way to be worked around within the verse. Combat is not the main focus of the verse, but many of the characters end up incredibly hax, with Law Manipulation and Physics manipulation being incredibly common. Higher-dimensional manipulation of one kind or another is very common place, but not usually used for offensive combat outside of Angelcrab and those who have his favor. Higher-dimensional objects are traded around like any other expensive goods. Most of the physically lower tier characters sit at street level and wall level, with a few reaching potentially building and small building. Their vehicals are multi-city block at their low ends and Mountain level at their high ends. However, most of the characters have far higher prep feats. The Kinetopede captain, the protagonist of the game, sits at wall level physically early game, and far higher later. Explanations The House: A massive parasitic realm that exists outside of The Infinite Multiverse and usual realities of A House of Many Doors. It is a perpetually shifting dimension that pulls randomly pulls from the universes of The Multiverse, which thus creates very chaotic and diverse environments. The rooms of The House can vary in size from the size of a ball room, to large enough to hold whole cities and civilization, with the largest which dwarf whole Solar Systems. It is not uncommon to find the wreckage of other realms scattered across the floor of the house. Both physics and reality in general are incredibly unstable, so travel is unpredictable at best and fatal at worst. Anything that relies on usual or even decently complex Science will almost certainly not function outside of specifically stabilized areas. The House is also not a single dimension, as there are parts of The House. The Mirror Wise, which can be traversed via Fetch Mirrors, is an even more unstable layer of reality that holds a likely infinite amount of other alternate planes of existence. Originally, it was a simple House which housed Death itself. It responded to her wishes and formed as she desired. However, she was lonely, so she took a lone boy who was meant to die and raised him as her own. This boy ate of the apples of The Orchard, and became immortal. Since there was no one to reap in her own House, Death could not enter. This boy, who would eventually be known as The Trickster, wanted companions, so he called on the only ones who Death could not grasp: The Gods. The Trickster's plan had one flaw. Gods have an innate desire to be worshiped. The Gods summoned themselves worshipers from The Multiverse, and thus Death gained access to her house again. To escape, The Trickster commanded The House to expand infinitely and to become as indecipherable as possible, so that Death could not find him. He then divided himself into different aspects, spread across The House. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Iapitus The Impaler Opponents Neutral Characters Kinetopede Crew * The Kinetopede Captain * Judith Grimalkin * Doctor Mobius Vanch * Genevieve Caul * Peter McNally * Valeria Bell-Roberts * Spire * Penpusher * Lucetta Quetzl * Ashen The City of Keys *The Govener *The Begger's God *Museam of Unnatural Curiosity The City of Masks *Lady Nyctimene *Lord Raynard The City of Engines *The Hostage-King Founder's Fire *The Prince Byssus *The Threaded Empress *God Hunters *The Dancing God Sanctioned Gods * Abjah * Anglecrab * Cobblestone * Graveddon * Morbazar * Nahash * Scorthidion * Wyl o'Pan Owners of The House *Lady Death *The Trickster Weapons * Golden Bullets * Perfect Scythe * God-Harpoon Vehicles * Kinetopede * Tyrannic Category:Verses Category:A House of Many Doors Category:Games